


Christmas Drag

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in 2020, Domestic, Domestic Christmas, Emotional Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quarantine, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: The taller man nodded in understanding “it’s just 2020 doing what it does best, right?”.Rafael nodded “yep... Christmas got 2020ed and it sucks”.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Christmas Drag

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest with y’all I did not plan on writing this, but with Christmas being how it is because of the world… I just needed to semi vent and I figured there was no better way than to do that through my favorite boys. I have a feeling that I’m not alone in this weirdness as 2020 has basically been the year of disappointment lol…  
> So Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and I hope your day was good even though it’s 2020 lol
> 
> Title taken from the song Christmas Drag by Dallon Weekes which is a pretty good song to get you through this weird season

As the laptop screen dimmed, signaling that the zoom call had ended, Rafael sagged back into the couch and let out a quiet sigh that slightly puffed out his cheeks. 

Sonny lightly poked against his husband's cheek as he closed the laptop and fell into the couch next to him “what’s wrong Mr. Grumpy Gills? I know my family wasn’t that overwhelming”.

The older man shrugged “it’s not that, they were as annoyingly amazing as always,... it’s just... I don’t know... it’s nothing really...”.

Sonny cocked a knowing eye at his husband “uh huh, if it was truly nothing you wouldn’t have just let out one of your classic sad sighs. Now what’s wrong?”.

Rafael let out another sigh as he thought “... it’s just...” he waved his arms around “nothing... but also... everything”. 

The taller man nodded in understanding “it’s just 2020 doing what it does best, right?”.

Rafael nodded “yep... Christmas got 2020ed and it sucks”.

“I get it” Sonny said as he scrunched deeper into the couch so he could lean his head on his husband’s shoulder “this Christmas was supposed to be epic! I mean the meeting of the grandmas! Your abuelita meeting my nonna, it was going to be a Christmas for the ages! But no, a whole pandemic had to happen... so I get it”. 

Rafael lightly pat his husband’s cheek “I mean, don’t get me wrong, this Christmas wasn’t so bad... We still got to see everyone, and I do mean everyone. We saw my mom and abuelita for breakfast, then saw Liv, Tucker, and Noah for brunch, then talked to Nick, Mike, Zara, and Gil for lunch, and finally we rounded out the day by seeing your family for dinner which was really nice. And we did get to see way more people than we would normally be able to see...”.

“... but?” Sonny asked, already knowing it was coming.

“But... it wasn’t the same...” Rafael sighed again “I mean I’m full and happy but I’m not... fully happy... if that makes sense”.

Sonny nodded as he wrapped his husband in a light hug “I’m glad you said it because that’s exactly how I’m feeling... I just didn’t know how to say it haha”. He lightly pat his husband’s chest “I mean cooking with you is always fun, but it was weird only cooking with you... for Christmas anyway... it weirdly made me miss my sisters coming in and messing up stuff or even just coming in to steal bites of the ham”.

Rafael let out a huff of a laugh though his nose “oh I know it, even stealing bites like I normally do wasn’t fun since I was really only stealing from myself”. 

The other man shook his head as he chuckled “exactly, my little crook”.

Rafael rolled his eyes at the younger man “crook? What am I a 1950’s criminal?”.

Sonny shrugged playfully “maybe”. He slightly moved how he was laying so he could more easily reach the remote “since zoom time is over how about we put on a ‘not Christmas’ Christmas movie and fall into a food coma the way Santa intended”.

The other man arched his eyebrow “‘not Christmas’ Christmas movie?”.

“You know what I mean,” Sonny said, turning on the tv “like Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory or Ghostbusters or the Wedding Singer. Aka movies they always play at Christmas time that aren’t technically Christmas movies but are honestly close enough because they play them so much. And since we’re in a semi, but not truly, festive mode I feel those are the most appropriate things to put on”.

His husband nodded as he leaned more into the other man’s space “I’m down for the Wedding Singer as we could really use a good laugh to shake off this weird funk, and if that’s not available Ghostbusters will do, but no Willy Wonka. I mean I love Gene Wilder but I hate that stupid ‘cheer up Charlie’ song. Especially with this year being this year I just can’t handle it”.

Sonny just laughed as he started flipping through the channels “I feel ya,”. He looked up at his husband and smiled “hey Rafi?”.

Rafael looked down “yes mi amore?”.

“I know this Christmas was… weird to say the least, but I’m glad I got to spend it with you”. Sonny gave a small smile “Merry Christmas Rafi, I love you”.

Rafael leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of his husband’s head “Merry Christmas mi sol, and I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic brought you some comfort in these weird times  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wish - @MollyKillers


End file.
